Anything but Traditional
by SecretIdentityOfImagination
Summary: Based on Race to The edge. What if things happened differently? What if Hiccup hadn't kissed Astrid after her eyesight came back? Hiccup relishes in his freedom on the edge and successfully avoids the thought of his future. That is until a decision is thrust on him regarding the next path his life will take, and what that means for him and Astrid. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

It was late on the isle of Berk, long after the inhabitants of the small village bid farewell to the day and it's work, retiring to their own homes. Chief Stoick the Vast slept soundly in his house that sat high on a hill in a protective manner. He shared his house with his son Hiccup, the Pride of Berk as he was known, a 19-year-old who possessed an adventurous spirit that contrasted his somewhat gawky appearance and bewildered his fellow Vikings. This meant most of the future chief's nights were spent away, primarily on his adventure seeking outpost the Dragon's Edge far from his home and father.

It was one of the common nights Stoick was alone. Earlier, to escape the quietness of his home, he had supped with his villagers in their hall, drank his fair share of mead, and even had a friendly challenge with a few. He now laid fast asleep contently in his bed, that is until someone began pounding on his door. He instantly awoke from the jarring sound. His immediate wakefulness could be blamed on a lifetime of late night dragon raids on his village, (that is until Hiccup alongside a befriended Night Fury, laughingly named Toothless, showed him that humans and dragons could live in peace). Stoick rushed to the door, axe in hand, with the thought that only someone with an emergency would come to him at such an hour. To his surprise when he opened the door he saw two of his villagers shrouded in darkness calmly asking for entrance into his home, they had proposition for the chief.

A half an hour later Stoick sat across from his visitors, the roaring fire between them highlighted the shocked expression that settled on his face. After a long pause, especially for a well experienced and versed chief, the larger of the two visitors broke the silence. "We know this is a lot to take in and think about. It is for us as well. It's not a decision to be taken lightly."

Clearing his throat, the chief finally found his voice.  
"Why is it that you have come to me in the middle of the night to request this?"

The smaller one quickly answered, "We didn't want anyone else to know that we came to you. We believe this to be a private matter." A pregnant pause hung in the air, "There is also something else to consider."

"What is that?"

"Our honor, your honor and that of your son's"

"And what of our honor?" Stoick asked calmly but with an edge.

The smaller spoke again, taking a deep breath before doing so, "We don't want to be heavy handed especially toward your son, he truly is the pride of Berk for all he has done, but what else are we to do, Stoick?" Their concern cresting in their voice. "A decision must be made, you know that to be true, but we don't want others to think we have forced it on you and Hiccup and that we're using this as a means for advancement; that would put neither of our families in a positive light.'

Stoick could only nod his head in agreement stroking his bright red beard while trying to grasp all he had heard and all that was being requested of his family. The two visitors could sense his desire to be alone with his thoughts and soon after brought the conversation to a temporary close, escorting themselves out ..

Sleep was now long forgotten for Stoick. He sat staring into the fire as it slowly dwindled to ash and the sun peeked over the horizon. Finally coming to grips with what needed to be done, he called a Terrible Terror he named Envoy from his room. Hiccup had trained Envoy especially for his father to send 'terror mail' to him at The Edge. In moments like this Stoick was very thankful for his son's ingenuity and forethought. He quickly wrote a note to Hiccup, attached it to Envoy, and sent him on his way. As he watched the small dragon fly in the direct of his son he could not shake two questions he had for himself: How was he going to tell Hiccup, who relished in his temporary freedom before chiefdom? And how was he going to take one more step on the path of his son becoming more of a man? Hiccup was his only child and family after all, and watching him grow older filled him with equal parts pride and dread, and though he was the bravest of Vikings and strived for the best in all things there were times he questioned his strength to simply let go.

Less than a day's journey by dragon away, Hiccup was just beginning to stir awake as the sun light poured in through his window. He let out an annoyed groan as his eyes began to open. Yesterday's long flights to the surrounding islands for numerous training exercises, suggested and provided by the astute Astrid Hofferson, left his body tired and sore. Even Toothless who loved early morning flights lay unmoving on his rock slab. If it wasn't for the hollow feeling in Hiccup's stomach, reminding him of his skipped dinner last night he would have considered staying in bed till noon. Drawn only by the encouragement of his appetite he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Come on Bud, it's" -yawn- "time to get up."

Toothless emitted a low growl, while he glared at Hiccup with half open eyes.

"And a good morning to you too."

If there ever was a dragon that completely understood sarcasm it was Toothless, who rolled his eyes closed in reply.

Hiccup stood with another groan. Muscles he didn't know he had were sore. He could have even sworn his metal leg was sore. _How is that even possible?_ he thought to himself. As he climbed down the stairs from his loft with "OH's", "owwws", and grunts he could hear a muffled throaty dragon warble that was Toothless' laugh. "I'm glad you find my pain amusing. Well I'll be in the hall if you need any more laughs or breakfast. Though I don't blame you at all for not joining, you had a long day yesterday, Bud. Get your rest."

In the small hall, Hiccup found all his friends he shared the Dragon's Edge with except Astrid. By the sights and the sounds of the hall they were doing no better than he was. "Good morning" sighed Hiccup.

"Good? What's so good about it? My bum is so sore I won't be able to sit for a week!" Snotlout wasted no time in complaining.

"Idiot." Coming from a disheveled Ruffnut. "You're sitting right now"

"Well... that's only because… shut up, Ruff."

"Stupid." Ruff and Tuff chortled together.

"Can we please go one morning without extensive complaints from you about, well, everything?" Hiccup deadpanned.

"Nope. I mean I could but why?"

Just then an overly energetic Astrid burst into the hall, "What a great morning!"

She was met with unintelligible grumbles, more from her annoying chipper-ness than their discomfort. "Oh, come on! Yesterday wasn't that bad."

"And by 'Not that bad' do you mean totally sucked?" chimed Tuffnut. His pet chicken next to him clucked in what others would say mindedness, but of course not to Tuff who replied, "Huh, you can say that again, Chicken."

"Seriously Astrid? Yesterday was rather, well uh how do I put it, brutal" Hiccup said while mentally kicking himself for siding with Tuff against Astrid.

Fishlegs squeaked out, "I'm with Hiccup on this one."

"You can't say it's wasn't good for us and it couldn't have been that brutal. I mean, look at me, I'm perfectly fine." Astrid lifted her chin just a bit as she spoke.

Ruffnut mumbled, "And I thought me and Tuff were the crazy ones."

Hiccup couldn't help the shaking of his shoulder, evidence of his suppressed laugh. "Of course, you're fine. You're Astrid from clan Hofferson. You know, many have claimed that you're one of the toughest maidens Berk has ever seen. And I can attest to that claim even more so after yesterday." He teased her with a quick wink.

Astrid tried not to smile in return. She strived for toughness and knew she was but who doesn't like a little flattery every now and again, especially when it came from someone as remarkable as Hiccup. Now it was Astrid's turn to mentally kick herself for thinking him "remarkable". In the past several weeks she found her thoughts wonder toward Hiccup inexplicably in ways that went beyond friendship. Her friend Heather had, on multiple occasions, encouraged her to admit to herself the reality of what everyone else saw in her relationship with Hiccup; to admit he meant more to her than a friend. Astrid just couldn't find it in herself to make such a confession. Even now as he looked at her with concern in his eyes she tried to lie to herself that she didn't see what everyone else saw. Then it dawned on her, a few seconds later than it should have, that he was looking at her concerned.

"What?"

"Are you alright, Astrid?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you just kind of stared off for a while there like you were really thinking about something."

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. My thoughts must have run away with me I guess." Unwilling to answer further and wanting to avoid the curious look Hiccup gave her, she diverted her attention to the provisions for breakfast. She was relieved to find the fish basket wanting, giving her an excuse to leave before the crimson growing on her cheeks could be noticed. "Looks like we're low on fish! I'll go get us more since you all are recovering from my "brutality"."

Hiccup rolled his eyes jokingly as he watched her walk away in what he first thought to be a prideful gait but on closer observation (that he shamefully often gave Astrid) was an awkward stiffness. Hidden in her determined steps was the same soreness the rest of them felt. For as long as he could remember she was so unwilling to expose her weaknesses to anyone, except him on occasion. She often hid her own needs within the needs of others to appear stronger. He smiled to himself. He wouldn't tell a soul about the vulnerability he just saw in Astrid, especially to Astrid. He admired her desire to be the best, the toughest the strongest too much. The wheels of his mind then started turning figuring out how he could get her to rest for the day while protecting her pride. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it but he was up to the challenge; when it came to Astrid he was always up to the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. A little short but I wanted to break in a certain place. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

After breakfast, although still worn and sore, the group of dragon riders were in greater spirits. As much as they believed themselves to be different from the average Viking, they were traditional in the fact that full stomachs often lead to better moods regardless of circumstances. As soon as breakfast cleanup was finished Hiccup began his first attempt of getting Astrid to take it easy for the rest of the day, especially without her knowing. He casually strode toward her, "Astrid, I was thinking about taking a walk around the island a bit, it's been awhile since I've really looked around to see how everything was doing. Want to join me?" He wasn't really in the mood for a walk but he had deduced that to make Astrid do less he'd have to do more. A slow walk, in his opinion was the answer. An unspoken compromise.

"You want me to go on a walk? With you?" Astrid's replied with eyebrows raised. Her question was not towards the walk itself but rather the randomness in the asking. It wasn't uncommon for them to spend time together, as they regularly sought refuge with each other from their friends and their antics, but Hiccup had never so purposefully sought her away from the group either, at least that boldly and in front of everyone.

"Well, yeah. Why not?" Hiccup attempted to keep his feigned casual demeanor as if he asked her everyday.

Ruff and Tuff snickered in the background, "Just the two of them?", "Oooo! Love at the Edge."

Astrid rolled her eyes while Hiccup simply ignored them and continued in a sarcastic tone. "Well, you see, I would usually go with Toothless but this Viking maiden, who isn't crazy at all, made him do drills for hours' yesterday and he's pretty insistent on doing the complete opposite today. Soooo."

While Astrid scoffed, the others stifled laughs.

"Well, sorry your dragon can't take it." She tried to keep a stone face. "A walk, uh, sounds interesting and all but I think I'm just going to work on stuff with Stormfly. There are some things I we need to improve from yesterday."

"Oh oh! I'll totally go with you, Hiccup!" exclaimed Fishlegs. "There are some plants here that I've been wanting to catalog that I haven't seen anywhere on Ber..." He slowly trailed off as Hiccup gave him a knowing look with raised brows. It was then Fishlegs realized his fault. "Ummh, actually I just remembered I was going to aaah, organize my papers. Yeah! Couldn't join you today anyway." His words slowly trailing off.

"Anyway…" Hiccup spoke, "Stormfly is no better off considering you had to practically drag her to do some quick fishing this morning and she went right back to sleep after you two returned. I don't think you're going to get much work done involving her."

Feeling somewhat defeated yet unwilling to give up Astrid listed off chores around the outpost that needed to get done. Although they were things that didn't need immediate attention it sounded convincing enough to herself.

"Just admit it, Astrid." Snotlout crooned, "You just want to stay close to this." He moved his eyebrows in a flirtatious yet unappealing way.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick" Astrid said while holding her mouth.

Hiccup just sighed while shaking his head. He had one more card to play but if he was interrupted by his friends one more time he might just throw in the towel, although Snotlout might have helped convince her to get away. He took a step closer to her and took a more serious tone, lowering his voice. "I actually have a hidden agenda. I've been thinking that we need to tighten our defenses on one of our shores. And when it comes to defense you're the best on the Edge and I want your expertise." That wasn't a complete lie Hiccup justified.

"Defense, huh? Why make that a hidden agenda?" she whispered back with skepticism in her eyes.

"Well to be honest," He turned to the others who had started to bicker amongst themselves and luckily stopped paying attention to their now hushed conversation. "It's less of a hidden agenda and more of a hidden Hiccup. I don't want certain friends to know what I'm actually up to and where I'm going for my sanity's sake. I'm just not in the mood for an on slot of ridiculousness today". Hiccup's conscience was relieved as there was so falseness in that statement.

"I can't blame you there." She started to drum her fingers on the table in contemplation, with a slightly exasperated sigh Astrid let out a "fine". As they left the hall they could hear Snotlout's prideful declarations and Tuff's mocking in return followed by the sound of something breaking, most likely from a tussle that spontaneously broke out. Astrid was already thankful she chose to leave with Hiccup. He and their two dragons brought a calmness to her life that she didn't even know she desired.

Once the chattering of their friends faded Astrid nudged Hiccup in the side with her elbow and continued the whisper. "So where are we hiding out?"

"The northern shoreline."

Astrid had assumed as much by its need for defenses so only hummed her response. Their long walk was comfortably silent, minus an occasional screech from a native dragon until they reached the shoreline. Hiccup took a deep breath filled with the sea before him. "I think this is my favorite beach on the Edge. Just look at it!"

Astrid had to agree it was beautiful but she found herself looking at Hiccup instead of her surroundings. His pure enjoyment for the simple things and the wonder he saw in the ordinary often convicted her. There was a time he nearly forgot how to be that Hiccup, it killed her to watch. He'd had too much frustration, too many skirmishes, too much burden that he placed on himself. Eventually he came back to himself to the relief of many. Looking at him now you would never know how far he wondered were it not for the maturity that revealed itself in his eyes. He also came back stronger, smarter and with more compassion although just as stubborn as before. Astrid knew without a doubt that it was those very attributes that brought her to this beach today. _typical Hiccup_ she thought. "So, what should we do?" She innocently asked.

"Well, do you have any ideas for our defenses here?" He genuinely asked trying to engage her in conversation.

Astrid plopped herself onto the sand and found a comfortable position. "Oh, Come on, Haddock. We both know that's not what we're here for."

"uh umh, what do you mean?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"You think I need to rest and to take it easy today so you brought me here."

"I said no such thing!"

"You didn't have to. I know you, Hiccup." Astrid chuckled

"I guess I should have just been straightforward with you seeing you knew what I was doing anyway." Joining her on the ground with a lopsided smile.

"Don't worry about it. You were- now don't let this go to your head- you were right."

"Whoa! What? Me?", Hiccup pointed to himself in mocked shock.

"I know, crazy!" Astrid exclaimed sending both into laughter.

Calming down, Hiccup asked "So, how am I right?"

"Well- I can be a bit stubborn. Sometimes." Hiccup gave her a pointed look. "Okay, fine! I can be very stubborn sometimes. If you'd have been straightforward with me I probably would have done the complete opposite. Try to prove a point or just be defiant, maybe both? But you," she placed the tip of her index finger on center of his forehead and gently tottered him back. "You had to use that brain of yours instead and wear me down with walks, tired dragons, and 'come up with defense ideas, Astrid', all with your usual Hiccup thoughtfulness behind it all. How am I supposed to argue with that?

He sheepishly grinned. "So, I guess we can say I know you just as well as you know me."

"It appears to be so." Astrid observed causing a quietness to fall between them. The understanding that they shared a form of transparency with one another that they didn't share with anyone else drew them to each other until they were unable to look away. They could nearly feel their hearts beating in sync. Astrid found herself looking into the green iridescence of his eyes framed by freckles. She then realized how few people on Berk shared his eye color. Truly fitting for Hiccup to have such an uncommon feature. How had she not really noticed before or maybe she had?

Hiccup's mind was similarly engaged. He knew lots of people with blue eyes, over half of Berk had blue eyes but somehow Astrid's were bluer and brighter than the rest. His thoughts of her transported him to his 15-year-old self, when he was Hiccup the Useless, stealing glances of her while he worked in the forge. Gobber the blacksmith had caught him more than once and advised him not to aim so high. "Gee, thanks, Gobber" was his usual retort back. How much things have changed since then. Hiccup was suddenly pulled from his reverie when Astrid broke the eye contact somewhat flustered.

This was Astrid's second time today kicking herself for girly thoughts toward Hiccup. What had gotten into her? Hiccup saw the conflict on her face, but wasn't exactly sure what to do to help. In an attempt to ease some of the built-up tension Hiccup sighed "Soooooo? Yeah."

Astrid couldn't help but smile, "You're such a dork."

"Yeah. I know."

The soft shove Astrid gave to Hiccup's shoulder dissipated any remaining awkwardness between them. The rest of the day was spent laying on the warm sand and soaking their sore muscles with the rays of the sun and seeing who could find the most interesting items in the sand. They paid no heed to time for once and talked about virtually everything and anything, though they both avoided any discussion of the intimate eye contact that passed between them earlier. As late afternoon approached their dragons joined them giving them additional entertainment as their dragons loved playing with each other and splashing in the water. Soon enough the sun began to set, sending a chill through the air, and it was time to head back to the outpost. The dragons, now rested flew their riders home. It was a short flight so Astrid took advantage of the last bit of time they'd have alone. "I think it is the first time in my life I've accomplished absolutely nothing and not cared."

"Umh, I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. It's quite an accomplishment."

"Accomplishment or bad influence?"

"I'm not sure, it's hard to tell with you. Either way I had a lot of fun today. We should do it again sometime."

"Anything you wish, Milady." Sending her a soft smile.

By the time, Hiccup and Astrid arrive at the outpost dinner preparations had already begun, thanks to Fishlegs. He was quite good at cooking, even better than some who cooked for the great hall on Berk. He loved studying plants which meant he knew herbs better than most. The entire crew sat down around their big fire pit, all anticipating the flavors coming their way. "You know, Fishlegs, I think you found something you're actually good at other than annoying everyone." Snotlout sneered.

Fishlegs glared, "Ha ha, very funny, Lout."

"Ah, don't care about what he says. He's just angry because the only thing he's good at is… is`- wait, what are you good at?" Astrid was always ready with an insult for Snotlout.

"Well, let's think about this." Tuff not seeing the joke only helped Astrid's cause. "Dragon training? Well not really. Fighting? Hey, Ruff remember when you made him cry!"

"That was a good day, bro. A good day." Reminisced Ruffnut.

"Okay, so no to the fighting." Continued Tuff, "ummh, what about sailing? Never mind, we won't talk about that." Snotlout, sunk deeper onto the chair he was sitting on. "Smithing? No. Carpentry? No. Cooking? Oh, gods no. Okay, Snotlout, you're going to have to help me here."

The rest of the group was trying to stifle their laughs until Hiccup spoke up. "Okay, that's enough, guys. If it wasn't for Snotlout I wouldn't be here. He's saved my life more than once; he has saved some of yours as well. He's good at a lot of things."

"Did you hear that, babe." Snotlout said while leaning into Astrid. "I've saved lives with these," flexing his biceps. Astrid scoffed and scooted as far away as the circle would allow.

"Hey" Ruff exclaimed. "That's another thing he's not good at, getting Astrid to like him!"

"Well, considering he's losing to Hiccup who's not even trying, I'd have to agree with you, sister of mine." Tuff said still not quite catching on.

Hiccup opened his mouth to defend he and Astrid but before he could the sound of tiny flapping wings caught his attention. The small dragon came into view and Hiccup instantly recognized it as his father's 'terror mail dragon. "Envoy." Hiccup greeted the dragon as it landed on his shoulder. The dragon nuzzled and cooed softly as his chin was scratched by its trainer's hand. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup asked Envoy in the soothing tone he reserved for dragons. Squawking in reply, Envoy shook his right leg to bring attention to the small note attached to it. "Let's see what you got there." Seeing that the note was addressed to him in his father's handwriting, Hiccup paid no mind to the group looking at him for information and read it to himself. As he read his eyebrows slightly furrowed and he looked a little perplexed.

Finally, Astrid couldn't take it. "Are you going to tell us what it says?"

"Assuming it came from the chief he might not be able to share. As future chief of Berk he does hear and know things that we are not necessarily entitled to know." Fishlegs was probably the most excited of them all that Hiccup was the future chief nest to Astrid despite Hiccup's hesitance to such responsibility. The fact that Fishlegs mentioned 'future chief' and Hiccup didn't react at all caused Astrid a bit of alarm.

"Ahh, actually it doesn't really say anything." Hiccup shrugged.

Astrid released a breath she didn't know she was holding, "So, what does it say?"

"Well, 'Son, there is a matter on Berk which requires your personal attention. Please return to Berk as soon as you are able. It is no emergency but some haste would be appreciated.' Signed, 'Stoick'."

"Why do you look so confused? It seems pretty straight forward to me. Yeah, he didn't give a lot of information but what did you expect from someone named Stoick." Most of the time Astrid understood and related to his father more than he ever could.

"I guess so. It just seems a little vague even for him."

"Let me get this straight," queried Snotlout, "we get to have the Outpost all to ourselves without you? When are you leaving, please say soon?"

"Try not to sound too disappointed, but I'm thinking in the morning."

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you shouldn't leave tonight?" asked Astrid.

"No, if I leave around sunrise, with Toothless' speed I'll arrive with plenty daylight left and time to sort out whatever this 'matter' is. And he said it wasn't an emergency."

The solidity of Hiccup's decision ended any further discussion of Stoick's note and the usual conversations resumed. Dinner was soon served and hungrily devoured. Fishlegs couldn't hide the content grin on his face as he watched his friends relax and thoroughly enjoy his cooking; all his friends except one. Fish was sure Hiccup was enjoying the meal but the slight line between his brows remained long after he pocketed the note from Stoick. He could tell something didn't set well with his friend. Whether it was what the note said, didn't say or how it was said made no difference, he just wanted to help. Fishlegs, deciding to take the route of distraction started talking to is friend about the latest update he had made to the Book of Dragons.

"That's great, Fishlegs." The line fading from his brows some. "Maybe next we can work on updating the section about Groncle Iron?"

"Already ahead of you. All it needs is a little Hiccup flare."

The rest of the evening was spent in discussing all the new things they had learned about dragons and how to incorporate it into the book, even the twins and Snotlout joined parts of the conversation. At one-point Hiccup looked over to Astrid only to see her head slowly nod to its an internal lullaby toward his shoulder. He nudged her gently to prepare her for the removal of his shoulder, "I think it's time for some of us to turn in for the night." Once Astrid was aware of her surroundings Hiccup stood up with a stretch "Have a good night all of you." Before walking away, he turned to Fishlegs, "Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing." A slightly nervous Fishlegs stare up at him. "Thanks for the distraction, Fish."

Fishlegs relaxed with a smile, "You're welcome, Chief."

Hiccup snorted a laugh and shook his head as he walked to his small house. As he readied himself for bed he felt a little anxiousness for the next day. He had no idea what he was flying to. It could be anything from needing him to create a solution for a sheep problem to a possible threat from another tribe. He didn't mind unknowns- except when they came from his father.


	3. Chapter 3

_First off, thank you to the guest who reviewed the last chapter! I couldn't reply to you but I wanted to still say thank you._

 _This chapter took a little longer than expected as I felt like I couldn't get it just right (I'm still not convinced). Here's number three!_

* * *

The next morning Hiccup packed up Toothless' saddlebags with a few supplies for the quick trip home. Hiccup had learned early on, when you're a one-legged Viking with a one tailfin-ed dragon you always fly prepared. "Ready, Bud?" he asked while he gave his dragon an endearing scratch. "Hopefully you're recovered from training." Toothless warbled back with a returned question. "Better, but today certainly won't be the most comfortable day I'll live." As Hiccup climbed onto his best friend, Toothless' earflaps perked in excitement. "What is it, Bud"

"Ready to go? I know I am."

Hiccup turned to see a determined Astrid walking toward him with her Deadly Nadder close behind. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me flying to Berk."

"Okay, but why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Astrid quipped as she climbed onto Stormfly.

"Uh, no, but-"

"Okay then, are you ready or not?" Thought it was meant as a challenged her couldn't help but smile. The beginning of a journey always evoked the best feelings.

"It's just, with you and me off the Edge things could—"

She cut him off again with a wave of her hand, "We've left them plenty of times; it'll be fine for a day or two. Fishlegs can keep them in line."

Hiccup, seeing that there was so winning against Astrid, nodded his head at her before patting Toothless "Let's fly, Bud!"

Both dragons and riders launched into the air. Instantly a flood of joy came over the two dragon riders as the land disappeared underneath them. The two loved flying more than anyone else but for two different reasons. Astrid loved the control and strength she felt over herself and her dragon, making her feel like she could conquer the world. While Hiccup loved nothing more than the feeling of freedom. In the sky there was just him and Toothless while the world faded away. That was part of the reason their friendship worked so well. Astrid brought Hiccup to reality while Hiccup taught Astrid to let go. After a few hours of off and on silence Astrid flew Stromfly closer to Toothless.

"So, what do you think your dad needs you for?"

"I don't know. It's my dad, it could be anything. It's probably some chief stuff." Hiccup rolled his eyes with his final statement.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you not want to be chief?"

The question without a doubt surprised Hiccup. "I-I never, uh, who said I didn't want to be?"

"You didn't have to say anything, the expression on your face every time it comes up says enough."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"It is to me, I doubt if anyone else notices though. Lucky for you your sarcasm hides a lot."

He smirked in return before answering her question. "It's not that I don't want to be chief it's just… all the things that come with it."

"Like what? I mean, I'm sure it's a lot to handle but how bad could it really be." That part of her that was so Stoick coming through once again.

He sighed deeply, "I've grown up in a home where my dad is exhausted every night and keeps ice on hand because of the headaches everyone causes him." Hiccup was staring out past the sea as he spoke, "Sure, I've been the leader on the Edge for some years now but that's only 6 people and that exhausts me. As chief I'd be required to do all sorts of stuff I've no idea how to do like solve everyone's problems. And then there's all the arguments. And the overseeing of, well everything, from fishing and hunting to how not to be killed by other tribes and wild dragons. I have to determine whose house gets fixed first and what treaty to sign and give speeches for all of it, then to top it all off I have to get married, even to a stranger if it's seen fit by a council, and produce an heir within a reasonable amount of time, because, of course, I have control over that!" Once he finished Toothless let out a compassionate croon as he could sense his rider's anxiety. Hiccup looked over at Astrid for her reaction and he saw her wide-eyed surprise at his outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, go off like that."

"No, it's okay. I guess I never really thought about all the chief does or the pressure behind it, it comes so second nature to you and your father. I can understand your hesitation little more now. Sorry I asked."

"Don't be. I'm glad to have someone to talk to and that that someone is you."

"You haven't talked with your father about all this?"

"Have you met my father? Plus, there's not much to talk about. I'm his only heir, the end." She only nodded her head in understanding. "Well not if you count the Jorgen-"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, don't you dare finish that sentence! I've changed my mind! I don't understand you anymore!" Her arms crossed in front. "Suck it up, you're the next chief whether you like it or not! And you better produce an heir too, multiple if need be! Anything but that unthinkable thing you were about to say!"

Hiccup found his smile again as Astrid finished her comically passionate tirade. A brief glance at each other is all it took for laughter ensue. "It's good to know I'll have more than just Fishlegs and my father supporting me," looked at her again, "even if it's just to keep the family of Snotlout away from the Berk throne." The lightheartedness eased from her face and she opened her mouth to speak but closed it with an undecided expression. "What?" Asked Hiccup

"I didn't say anything."

"You looked like you were about to."

Astrid tucked her hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. "It's just, in all honesty… I. Look, I'm not saying being chief is going to be easy, it won't. I mean, you're going to be in charge of an Island of stubborn Vikings, there's nothing easy about that but… I know that no matter your faults, self-doubt, or comparisons to your father, you're going to be a great chief someday."

Hiccup swallowed harder than usual, "How do you know?"

Astrid shrugged, "You've proven yourself time and again. Can you not see that? That's why I'll support you, it's not about avoiding Snotlout, though it's a big selling point for you being chief. Well, that and Toothless." She then winked at Hiccup in a teasing way causing him to noticeably blush. After all these years, she still sent butterflies to his stomach.

They continued their flight in internal thought. Hiccup was contemplating all Astrid had said. He wasn't looking forward to the day his father past the torch to him, not by a long shot, but her belief in his ability as future chief took away some of the sting and meant more to him than he could ever find the words for.

Astrid on the other hand was caught on something Hiccup had said that never occurred to her before. Could Hiccup really be forced to marry a stranger? Though Berk hadn't done this in generations, it was not uncommon for tribes to make alliances through marriage for trade and treaties so why had she thought Hiccup was somehow immune? She wasn't even immune. She was past the age most female Vikings married and her reputation as the Shield Maiden who fought alongside The Pride of Berk was growing, certainly offers would come. Then what? What if Berk needed her to serve in such a capacity? Would she say no or stand on duty to her tribe. What would Hiccup do? These thoughts caused her insides to oddly twist. As her unease rose she sought to regain control, she looked around for something to pull her from her unwanted thoughts. Looking ahead her eyes caught Berk on the horizon. "Hey Hiccup, I bet you I can make it home before you!"

"You're on!" Toothless and Hiccup gave each other a knowing look before they shot toward Berk at an unmatchable speed.

Stoick was going about his daily chief duties when he caught sight of the black dragon with its trademark red tailfin. Hiccup was barely noticeable atop of Toothless as he practically molded himself to the dragon, sitting upright just in time for landing. "Great flying, Bud!"

"Son! Good to see you!" He hastily picked Hiccup up off Toothless as if he were a small child and hugged him tightly.

"Daaaad, *gasp, Aiiiirrr!"

"Oh sorry, son." Putting him down as gently as he could, which was more of a clunk.

Hiccup deeply exhaled, "Uh, Hi, Dad."

"I'm glad you…" just then Stoick was interrupted by the familiar squawk of Astrid's Nadder. "You 'two' came so quickly," he finished as she landed.

"Alight, you won this time but just you wait till next race!"

"Whenever and wherever." Hiccup reached his hands out to her to assist her off Stormfly.

Astrid rolled her eyes at both the comment and his Gentle-Viking actions that he persisted on offering to her and even Ruffnut on occasion. She was about to whack his hand away as she usually did but decided to take his offer for once. She slid off Stormfly and soon found Hiccups hands around her waist as he set her softly on the ground. He was certainly stronger than he appeared. As they stood there facing each other his hands still on her waist and her hands resting on his shoulders Astrid began to question whether her feet actually touched the ground- that is until she heard Stoick clear his throat. They instantly separated tensely and felt their faces grow hot as they wondered how long had they been standing there with Stoick watching.

"Uh, hello, Chief. How are you today?"

"Very well Miss Hofferson. You?"

Astrid looked over to Hiccup as if he would have the answer but he only stood there rubbing the back of his neck with uncertainty. "I… I'm fine."

The three Vikings stood in a brief awkwardness until Gobber came to greet them. "Hiccup! Lass! Good to see you two!"

"Hi, Gobber." Hiccup would add this interruption to his list of things he owed Gobber.

Astrid was still tense, only feeling a slight release with Gobber's arrival and quickly looked for an out. "Good to see you too, Gobber. - Well, I guess I should go check on my parents." She didn't wait for a reply. She turned around on her heals and headed off in the direction of her house all the while quietly muttering undiscernibly to herself. "What is wrong with me? Not being able to control my thoughts is one thing but not controlling actions, especially in front of the chief! Ugh, this is getting out of hand!"

The three men watched Astrid walk away until she was out of ear shot. "It is just me or was that a little weird?" asked Gobber.

"No, it's not just you, Gobber. Son?" Stoick looked to Hiccup.

"Hmm?" Hiccup was hesitant to say anything knowing this had the potential of turning into a trap.

Gobber raised his brows in anticipation. "Ah, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Gobber. Absolutely nothing… That I want to talk about." The second half Hiccup said in a rush and under his breath. In the hopes of avoiding further questioning he pushed forward. "How's the forge? Working on anything new."

The two older men wanted to press further but knew better once Hiccup deflected. Hiccup, whether he was aware of it or not, took mostly after his mother (and not just in physical appearance) but when pressed about something he didn't want to talk about or do he became mostly his father. As challenging as it was for Stoick to face himself within his own son he couldn't help the pride that swelled within him when Hiccup would dig his heels in and become unmovable as the island of Berk itself.

"Eh, it's good. Working on some odds and ends for dragons and the riders but nothing compared to any of your fancy flowery do das." Gobber resigned.

Hiccup had to smile, that was the closest Gobber got to saying he was impressed with his inventions. "While I'm home I'd like to see what you're working on."

"Why don't you head over now?" Spoke up Stoick.

Hiccup look at his dad with mixed emotion. "Well, I thought you'd want to talk to me, considering it was you that brought me home."

"We'll certainly talk but it can wait. Gobber could use the help and the company." His hand almost shooing him toward the forge.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've got some duties to finish up then I'll meet the in the hall for dinner."

"Sure, dad", Hiccup gave his dad a curt nod and started walking beside his former mentor with Toothless close behind.

Once in the Forge Gobber's excitement came out, showing everything he was working on from dragon repair teeth to new saddles he was designing. "This is my latest one, though I can't seem to get it right." Gobber pushed a piece of paper toward Hiccup with a sketch of a saddle for a Monstrous Nightmare.

"It looks good to me."

"Well—you see, the rider is, uh, a monstrous size themselves."

"Hmmm." He pulled the paper over and intently studied the sketch before commenting. "What if you added an additional brace right here, that would allow you to expand the whole thing as well as help the dragon with redistributing the weight. You could even," he grabbed a charcoal from the counter and began his own sketch on the paper, "attach a sort of chair on top for added comfort."

"Well I'll be; why didn't I think of that? Once everyone sees this they'll be a line for new saddles. You should come home more often."

"Speaking of being home," Hiccup taking advantage of Gobber's comment. "Do you know why my dad asked me to come home?"

"Ya know he doesn't tell me everything."

"He tells you almost everything."

"He didn't tell me this one. Why?"

"I don't know; it just seems like he's avoiding me or at least the reason he brought me home for."

"You've barely been back for a few hours. What makes you say that?"

"In the note he sent he pretty much said nothing other than 'come home'."

"Sounds like Stoick to me. And you know, I don't know why you're complaining about this. When he finally gets to talking to you, you'll be wishing the whole time to be anywhere else, regardless of what he's talking about. Mark my words, it's what you two do."

"I know" Hiccup let that settle for a moment. He knew Gobber was right, but he also had learned to trust his gut. "But sending me to the forge as soon as I'm home? He's not the most open father around but he's usually not so cryptic or evading, at least at the same time. I don't know how else to say it, I just have a feeling."

"Your feelings usually lead you to trouble."

Hiccup smirked at the comment before continuing. "There's just something. It's almost in what he's not saying rather than what he's actually saying. If that even makes sense."

"Hmm" Gobber scratched his prickly chin considering the young man's words. "You know; I was beginning to wonder myself about somethings before I thought better of it. For the past few days he's—Astrid."

Hiccup turned to the direction of Gobber's attention and saw Astrid standing in the doorway axe in hand.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No, no. What can we do for you, lass?" Although Hiccup had a part of himself that wanted to say 'yes' he knew the reality was he couldn't deny her anything if he tried so he shook his head along with Gobber's reply.

"I just need a sharpening."

"I can take care of that." Hiccup said instinctively.

"Have fun with that, I'll be in the backroom working on this here fancy design of yours. Ah, the things we could accomplish if you could just get your head out of the clouds. Literally!" Gobber retorted as he hobbled to the curtained doorway.

Hiccup shook his head with a crooked grin as he walked over to the whet stone and began spinning it letting the years of muscle memory take over. He took the dull axe and started smoothing out its impurities "Destroying forests again I see" giving Astrid a side glance.

"Let's just say dad and I had some fun." Hiccup only smiled in reply trying to keep his focus on the blade. While he worked, Astrid walked around the forge admiring the array of weapons, occasionally testing the feel and weight of them until Hiccup was nearly done. "I didn't expect to find you in the forge."

"Me either, but I won't argue about it."

"Have you talked with your dad yet?"

"No. Though I'm sure I will thoroughly enjoy it when I do." Hiccup feigned his enthusiasm.

"Yup, I can just hear your excitement." Mimicking his false enthusiasm.

"I really think I am a bad influence on you. Rebellion. A lazy day. Regular bouts of sarcasm. What's next?"

"I don't think there's much left? You've ruined me."

"I don't hear you complaining."

"Then I guess we found the next thing you're going to teach me."

"Ouch! Maybe I won't sharpen your axe for you next time." Hiccup removed the blade from the stone and twirled it around to hand it Astrid. "What do you think?"

"Let me see." Astrid felt the weight of it then threw it at one of the beams of the forge. It stuck with a solid thunk. "Perfect. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"That better not have been an axe hitting my forge!" called Gobber from the backroom.

The two younger Vikings looked at each other with a grimace.

"Hiccup? Astrid?" the muffled voice continued.

"Uhh, want to go to the great hall for dinner?" Hiccup asked hurriedly.

"Sounds great!" With that the two rushed from the forge pulling the axe from the beam on the way out before Gobber could even emerge from the backroom.

Hiccup and Astrid upon entering the great hall split each to their families. From Hiccup's vantage point at the chief's table he could clearly see Astrid's parents Faas and Inga but more specifically Astrid, who was facing his direction. At first the young adults were content with occasionally sending small smiles to each other but as the evening progressed and the mead levels dropped and the noise level rose they began having conversations from across the room. This turned into a series of exaggerated hand gestures to figured out what the other was saying. Astrid was trying to tell Hiccup that she forgot to pay him for sharpening her axe when she noticed her parents starring at her wide eyed.

"What are you doing, Astrid?" Inga asked.

"I was, um, talking."

"With whom?" Faas was genuinely perplexed.

"Hiccup." Pointing to where he sat.

"From across the hall?"

"Between all the dragon training and missions we've been through together; you'd be amazed at how well we can communicate from long distances."

"Uh huh, I see. So, what were you talking about just now."

"I was trying to tell him that I forgot to pay him at the forge for sharpening my axe, but he's being a yack brain and can't figure it out." She cast an exasperated look in Hiccup's direction.

"He was working in the forge today?" Inga asked with surprise that she hid too late.

"Yeeeaah." It was spoken as more of a question than reply.

"I just thought he would've spent the day with Stoick, just coming home and all."

"Well you know Hiccup, he will avoid talking to his dad as much as possible when there actually is something important to talk about. And Stoick is no better, sometimes worse."

"Do they have something important to talk about?" This coming from her dad.

"I assume so since Stoick brought him home but- why all the sudden notice in Hiccup?"

Faas simply shrugged. "Just curious I guess. He is our future chief after all and someone who spends a great deal of time with our daughter."

Before Astrid could reply her eyes caught on the subject of conversation who was smiling at her, causing her to momentarily forget her parents. Hiccup pointed to her and himself then straight up. That's all it took for her to know a night flight was being plotted for after everyone retired from the great hall. She nodded her head in eager agreement. Her parents noted, having watched the whole exchange unnoticed to either Hiccup or Astrid, that a soft smile appeared on their daughter's face that they had never seen before and was most likely not going anywhere soon.

Just then a fellow Viking walked up to Faas distracting him just enough for Inga to have a few moments alone with her daughter.

"You seem quite happy this evening?" she simply couldn't resist.

"I hadn't really thought about it but I guess I am. It is nice to be home."

"Is that the only reason?"

"It was an all-around good day. Nice long flight, an axe competition with dad, eating something not fish."

"Could there be anything else to add to that list?"

"Mom, you're not very good at being ambiguous. What are you getting at?" Astrid raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well I couldn't help but notice that every time you look at" She was then cut off by her husband who had finished his conversation much to her dismay.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Are you two finished?" Inga shrugged and disregarded the confused look that Astrid gave her. Astrid and Faas handed their plates to her. As she walked away to take the dishes to be cleaned she glanced back at her daughter. Could she really not see? How could she not know her face lit up at the mere sight or even mention of the young Haddock; maybe she did and was avoiding it the way she did many other things. Years ago, she would have questioned her daughter's choice of attachment, but he had not only grown up to be quite a handsome young Viking, more handsome than most, but was wise and strong in ways that most didn't give much attention to but was vital for leadership. All in all, she was quite impressed with the man he had become.

When Inga returned Faas and Astrid were talking with non-other than Hiccup himself. She stood away from them just for a moment to simply watch their interaction. She tried to view the entire group but her eyes were drawn to her daughter. As she stared all she could think of was how beautiful Astrid looked when she looked at Hiccup. Something about him brought the best of Astrid out.

Faas saw her out of the corner of his eye and called her over. "Hiccup was just telling me about the things they've been doing at The Edge, including the training Astrid has been working on. Very impressive." He gave Astrid a gentle but proud shake to one of her shoulders.

"Very nice to hear." Inga smiled at the two young Vikings.

"How are you, Mrs. Hofferson?" Hiccup asked her shyly.

"Please, call me Inga. I'm good. Astrid mentioned you are home for some business with your father. Thank you for letting her tag along. It's nice having her home every now and then."

He rubbed the back of his neck feeling awkward with the comfortable and easy tone her parents were using, like this happened every day. "Uh, I don't feel like I can take credit for that. What can I say; you can't argue with Astrid."

Astrid's arms instantly crossed as she gave him a stern look. "You're one to talk."

At Astrid's snippy reply Hiccup's eyes brightened playfully. "True, but if it were a competition you'd win." Before he could see it coming Astrid swung her fist into his shoulder.

"Umf, really?" grabbing his shoulder, "It been awhile, it must be Berk that brings it out."

Astrid chortled back, "At least I didn't use my axe."

"Yeah, real thankful for that." He sarcastically quipped.

Faas and Inga genuinely enjoyed watching the playful banter between the two, it was a different side to each of them. They knew their daughter was a force to be reckoned with and Hiccup was stubborn enough to keep asking for more. "Next time you might want to think twice about sharpening her axe for her." Faas joined the teasing.

"Trust me, I've already questioned myself multiple times on the subject."

"Speaking of her axe, Astrid, did you say you forgot to pay him?"

"You don't have to, really." His shoulders shrugging.

"You should get paid for your job." Interjected Faas.

"Technically, it's not my job anymore. Also, if I didn't do it here I would end up doing it on The Edge anyway."

"That's true." Said Astrid "I didn't really think about it. I guess I'm just used to paying you at Gobber's."

"Living so far away and leading the Dragon Riders would make it difficult to be Gobber's apprentice?" Ingrid was more thinking out loud realizing that she actually missed the sight of Hiccup behind the counter at the forge. It was really as if something was missing.

"Yeah, it definitely does, though he still teaches me when he can, especially at the forge on The Edge. When I'm home my dad takes up most my time, or at least tries to.

"That's quite an apprenticeship, too." Catching the meaning.

"Yeah."

"Blacksmithing to chiefdom. That's a change." Faas observed.

"You'd be surprised. A blacksmith serves the people with what he provides, being chief is pretty much the same thing, you're just providing—well yourself."

Inga and Faas gave each other a knowing look that wasn't missed by Hiccup, though he wasn't sure what it meant, Astrid completely missed it being slightly taken aback by the confident man that stood before her. Once again 'chief' was mentioned and there was no stuttering, rambling, or odd look on his face like earlier, only a poised Hiccup who looked ready to lead the whole archipelago not just Berk. She listened to her parents finish the conversation with Hiccup but didn't join. She waved at them absentmindedly as they walked away.

"Don't be too late." Faas called back, lookingd more to Hiccup than his daughter.

Hiccup nodded his head in assurance before he turned his full attention to Astrid. "Ready to fly?"

"Ready when you are." It was more of an auto reply than a genuine answer.

Once out of the hall and out of everyone's earshot Hiccup observed, "That was… strange. That had to be the longest conversation I've ever had with your parents."

"Yeah, I think you're right but," She stopped and looked at him pointedly "It wasn't the only strange thing."

"What I'd do?"

"Nothing, specifically, I've known it was the ways things have been, it just didn't really phase me till today."

"What?" He knew she wasn't really upset, it was that whatever it was didn't sit right with her.

"It's just—it's like you have two different Hiccups." Astrid brows pinched together in thought, "It's like I'm the only one who gets to see you, the real you, while everyone else gets what they put on you, even your dad. I mean, I like being the person you can talk to but it kind of feels like lying doesn't it? With me you were nearly losing it just thinking about being chief but in there, with everyone else, you're all confidence? I almost don't know how to take it."

Hiccup knew exactly where she was coming from, though he couldn't completely agree with her. She was a defender of her people and a defender to him; how could she not feel like he was deceiving them and they, in return, were not see him for who he really was. He sighed and looked down, "One of the first things my dad told me about leading is to choose carefully who you share your true thoughts with. A friend will try to understand. A foe will use them against you. Your parents aren't foes but others may be. If I show my doubt it could be used against me or my father. And if the day comes when I am named chief, I don't want my people to know… to know how much I didn't want to do it." Hiccup breathed out the last sentence with a sense of shame.

Any frustrations Astrid had toward his façade waned. For the second time that day she had misunderstood the burden he carried; but she was also even more convinced he was made to carry that burden and carry it well. She put a hand of his shoulder and leaned forward on her toes until her lips gently touched his cheek. "Like I said, you're going to be a great chief one day."

Hiccup stood unmoving. Astrid had kissed him before, multiple times in fact, some even made it to his lips but this kiss was different than any other. Whereas the other were hasty spontaneous pecks this kiss was slow and gentle. Astrid was fierce for sure, but he never would have guessed she could be so soft in her affections. Hiccup felt his stomach flutter like never before and the air grew thin around him. He would have continued to stand there dazed if Toothless hadn't come bounding toward them in eagerness ready for their nightly flight with Stormfly trailing behind in a similar state.

"Toothless! Settle down." He pet his head to calm him.

"We better get going or Toothless just might go wild."

"I think you're right. I have no idea how he still has so much energy? Must have been that nap in the forge. Alright, Toothless, let's get going before the licks starts."

With that they mounted their dragons and ascended into the darkened sky. The flight was enjoyable as any other flight but both riders were beginning to feel the wear of the day which included the hours already spent on their dragons. Hiccup also remembered he essentially promised to have Astrid home sooner than later. After only one circle of the small island they convinced their dragons to land. They landed in front of Stormfly's stable next to the Hofferson house. The house was completely quiet. "My parents must have gone to bed already."

"Seems like it."

"I'm glad you got to actually got to talk with them." She removed the saddle off her dragon and hung it in the stable.

"Yeah, it was surprisingly nice."

"They seem to like you which is no small feat for my family."

"It's hard not to like all this raw Viking-ness." He flexed his arms (which didn't have much) and scrunched his face in a mocking manner that reminded Astrid of Snotlout.

Astrid scoffed trying to hide her smile, "Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Viking."

"See you." Hiccup watched Astrid climb the stairs to her front door. She had her hand on the door latch when something came over him, "Astrid." She turned to face him, neither saying anything for several breaths. The words he wanted to say refused to form, it was like his thoughts wanted nothing more than to remain inside. He knew he had to say something. "Uh, thanks for coming with me, to Berk I mean."

A soft smile reached her eyes sensing a deeper the meaning that he couldn't convey. "Good night, Hiccup."

"Good night, Astrid." As the Hofferson door closed he looked at Toothless who was staring at him in question. "What are you looking at?" Toothless looked to the closed door then back to him. "Oh, be quiet." The dragon gave him dragon babble in return. "Just for that you're walking home." Toothless huffed but then nudged him in a playful way toward home. "Yeah, let's go home, bud."


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you once again for the kind words! In all honesty I was a bit nervous about posting a story, what an encouragement for me._

 _I'm not sure why but I love writing conversation between Stoick and Hiccup so this chapter was fun for me. Hope you enjoy once again!_

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless walked through Berk to their house at the edge of town. Hiccup kept a hand on his dragon's back almost feeling like some of the mystic that created their bond, that was stronger than any other rider, would be lost if he removed it. Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid all tried to understand him but not Toothless, he didn't have to try, he was a part of who Hiccup was, a brotherhood so deep it fused their souls. Toothless knew his emotions even before he did at times, scaring him on a level. Hiccup knew he could always count on him and knew whatever ahead he would be there for Toothless.

These thoughts filled his mind, acting as a balm to the unknown ahead of him as they arrived at the house. Before he opened the door, he gave Toothless an affectionate scratch filled with gratitude. His affections toward Toothless were often joined with words of praise but he refrained tonight not wanting to disturb the stillness of the village. Hiccup laid his head down in a dragonish hug when a soft whisper broke the two apart. The whisper was coming from inside his house. He walked close to the door while putting his finger to his lips to keep Toothless quiet. It's not that he wanted to eavesdrop, but he didn't want to walk in on something he shouldn't like he had done countless times in his youth. His father has had to deal with very serious to awkward matters throughout the years; there was no guessing who was visiting his father especially at this time of night. He could barely hear the soft voices when another, being louder, was heard. He knew that voice, he'd heard it recently. It was Faas, Astrid's father. Hiccup assumed the other one must have been Inga. Feeling rather comfortable knowing it was the Hoffersons he was about to pull the door latch when his dad spoke.

"Thank you for coming tonight."

"Thanks for getting Hiccup here so quickly." Faas returned.

Hiccup's brows furrowed and his jaw faintly dropped. With the simple statements from both fathers a whirlwind of why's came flooding his mind. Why did his dad want to talk with Astrid's parents? Why were they talking about him? And even more baffling, why were they a part of bring him home? Hiccup pressed his ear up against the door to hear as much as he could. He wanted to walk away, to be upstanding but he was feeling too invested.

"I was surprised to see Astrid with him this afternoon." Stoick stated. Hiccup knew that much already from his father's face when she flew in.

"We were kind of hoping she would follow him, as a sort of proof of what we were saying." Said Faas.

"To be honest I didn't need any proof. And if I did, I saw more than enough in just a few seconds with them." Due to the length of the pause Hiccup could envision his father stoking his red beard as he contemplated his next words. "Do you want to continue with what we discussed?"

"If you will allow it, yes."

"Very well."

There was something in his father's voice that was unfamiliar. It was assured as usual but had a touch of sadness that could even be described as longing. Before Hiccup could read further into his father's peculiar tone of voice Inga interjected.

"I hope Hiccup understands and is up to the task. You know what we'll have to do if he's not and Astrid… she is not going to like that." Similar to Stoick, she was assured but had a softer element in her tone.

"Inga! The chief knows. Don't add unnecessary pressure."

"Thank you, Faas. I won't pretend to know what my son's reaction will be, he's certainly unpredictable."

"I have equal concern for our daughter."

"They are quite the stubborn pair."

"They inherited that from their father's." Inga shot almost harshly.

Hiccup now knew without a doubt where Astrid got her attitude from at the dry and straight forward manner with which Inga spoke to the two burly men. He breathed out a laugh without thinking.

"Did you hear that?" Everyone held their breath a few seconds to listen and none so much as Hiccup.

"We should get home; the kids will be back soon." Faas said pragmatically.

Stools were shuffling around as they stood up. That was Hiccup's cue. He moved to the side of the house, out of sight with Toothless black wing wrapped around him adding to his cover. He waited for the front door to be opened only to be surprised when the back door was heard. Thank goodness he didn't hide in the back of his house he thought.

"Good night, Chief."

"And you, Faas."

The couple began walking away but Inga stopped, feeling like she needed to redeem herself from her earlier comment, and ran back before the door was closed. "Stoick, if Hiccup excepts it will be a mark of honor for the Hofferson clan. You should be proud of who your son has become. I know Valka would be."

"I am. And she would." Stoick smiled back not only at the compliment to his son but the way Inga spoke of his missed wife. With that Inga joined her husband once again in the darkness.

Stoick closed the back door with a sigh and began walking back to the main room, his head full and on the brink of a headache. Sleep was not something that would come easily tonight despite his weariness. He decided he would do some destressing with whittling before attempting to sleep. What he was not anticipating was the sight of his son standing crossed armed at the front door looking every bit a Viking as himself with a face of determination."

"Hiccup?"

"Dad."

"How long have you been home?"

"Long enough."

"Son, we need to talk."

Stoick poured two mugs of mead and placed one in front of his son sitting at the table arms still crossed. "What did you hear?"

"Will that determine what you tell me."

"Ugh, just answer the question."

"From what I could tell I arrived not long after the Hoffersons, maybe a few minutes." They both sat staring into their mugs not knowing how to proceed. "Dad…"

"Go on."

"Why did you and Astrid's parents bring me home?"

"I think you know why, son."

"I want to hear from you."

Stoick looked up and saw the set and masculine jaw of his son. Despite what he thought when the boy was younger, Hiccup had grown to be just as tall if not taller than his peers and though he lacked girth he was strong and sure in battle and lead with a firm gentle hand. His son needed the truth, he deserved nothing less. "Fair enough. Two days ago I was visited in the middle of the night by Faas and Inga. They had a request for me and you. It's simple." He paused long enough to lick his lips. "They ask that you marry Astrid."

By the conversation he'd overheard he knew it was coming but that didn't diminish the way the words twisted his stomach. "Bit unusual don't you think, the maidens father asking for a proposal, unless—wait, they don't think that I…" Hiccup was unable to even finish his thought.

"No, they know how you are. They trust you completely."

Hiccup released a breath slowly. He could never bear the thought of Astrid's parents thinking he dishonored her in any way. "So, why?"

"The question you need to be asking is if this is what you want? Do you want to marry Astrid?"

"I don't know. I-" He now stood up and began pacing the room.

"You knew this was going to happen eventually."

"I know."

"At least we're talking about Astrid, not someone else or a stranger. You're very close to each other, it's only natural." Soick's attempt to bring normalcy into the discussion was lost on Hiccup.

"Well, yeah. She's become my best friend." Toothless grumbled, "My best friend that's not a dragon." He quickly corrected giving Toothless a quick scratch as he walked past him. "And I do care, very much but… Marriage? And even if I agree, I'm not saying that I am, but if I did who's to say she'd even say yes! She's Astrid!"

"Faas, Inga and myself are under the impression that that won't be a problem."

He stopped pacing and stared off in thought. Did they really believe that? Did he? The more he thought about the actions of Astrid regarding him and the openness they shared, the harder it was to deny her affections for him. Or was that just wishful thinking? He shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know if I can do it right now."

"Well you better know, and soon!" The words were out of Stoick's mouth before he could stop them.

Hiccup saw the crease line between his father's brows increase and his eyes grow softer. "Dad, what are you not telling me?"

Stoick hesitated, "The real reason the Hoffersons came to me was—they believe their daughter is in love with you. She hasn't said anything but they've seen it. They also believe you share the same feelings, which I happen to agree with. And don't argue with me about that." He pointed at Hiccup who had just opened his mouth to refute his comment. "We Vikings, we don't always marry for love but when there's chance for it we take it. That's what her parents came to me about and that's why they… they turned down the others."

"Others?" Hiccup was now in complete disbelief. Astrid had been pursued by more than one suitor but they were turned down—because of him?

"Three. All had marriage contracts written out and were denied. But that's not all." Hiccup didn't know how much more he could take and held his breathe as his father finished. "Astrid's reputation has grown; the beautiful maiden who rides dragons with the 'Dragon Master'. The Hofferson's have received a letter from the chief of a small tribe, an inquiry of sorts for his son. By the wording, a marriage contract can't be far behind."

The protective nature in Hiccup rose and burned his insides. He suddenly recalled all the times he had worried for her and the times he'd saved her. "Does she know?"

"Only about the first one. They kept the others from her because of her reaction to the first." He was going to continue but gave Hiccup a chance to process at least some of what he said. "Surely, you can see, they can't deny another proposal. The reputation she's worked so hard for would be at stake. There are shield maidens for sure, but she's never made a declaration, so people will only make assumptions about why she won't marry."

All the emotions Hiccup had felt during this talk began to swirl together, he had to organize his thoughts. "They denied three marriage contracts because of me. And now they're asking me to be the next? And they came at night, so no one would know it was them that asked me to do it?" Stoick nodded his head in confirmation as Hiccup continued. "And if I don't do it she has to marry some stranger on another island?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't she have a say in any of this?"

"Of course she does, but once she hears it all, the three previous contracts and then your refusal, what do you think she's going to do. You know her sense of duty as well as I do, even more so."

Hiccup ran his fingers through his hair closing his eyes tight. Stoick saw the struggle in his son, he knew he wasn't ready for a wife and family but he wasn't willing to lose Astrid either. He had to help his son any way he could, even if it was emotional brute force. With as much patience he could muster he push ahead. "Do you love her?" Hiccup's eye shot open. Questioning if his father actually asked him something like that, he stared unbelieving until it was repeated. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know. I'm not even sure I know what love is."

"That's not an answer."

"Why not?"

"Hiccup! How can you barely blink at defying 300 years of Viking tradition or dive fearlessly off your dragon but you can't tell me if you love the girl who has been with you through thick and thin, fought beside you and calls your name when she's in trouble! The very girl you've saved and protected even at the risk of your own life! Do. You. Love. Her!"

"Yes! H-How can I not! She's the most wonderful, inspiriting, beautiful maiden in this realm! The thought of her not in my life…" The thought faded to silence as realization set in. The silence felt stifling, neither knowing where to go from here. Even Toothless sat bewildered as to what to do next as he looked between father and son.

"It's… it's late. You should try to get some sleep." Stoick nodded his head in the directions of the stairs that lead to Hiccup's room. Hiccup obediently walked up the stairs without another word, Toothless following behind. Stoick was pleasantly surprised by the lack of fight his son gave him, that is until he heard to the distinct sound of Hiccup escaping from his room through his window. He had a full-fledged headache now. He looked at the two untouched mugs of mead on the table, he might as well not waste them.


	5. Chapter 5

_As always, thank you for the great reviews_ ; it's _always a compliment in writing when people ask you to hurry and get the next chapter up! I heard you all and did my best, you're anticipation pushed me._

 _I've been excited to get to Astrid's reaction. She's a fun character as she has so many levels. This chapter was hard for the reason of trying not to over do it on emotions for both of them. To get proper emotion I had to pull HTTYD 1 and 2 and the series Hiccup and Astrid into one scene. It's a roller coaster but you'll hopefully see bits from each through this chapter. Well, here goes nothing! Enjoy!_

* * *

The next morning Stoick woke at his usual early time. He sat on the stoop of his house and watched his village slowly come back to life before beginning his duties. Hiccup was still gone but he didn't bother looking for him, with Skull Crusher's help he could be found in mere minutes, but he knew when his son didn't want to be found. He needed wide open space to think. Stoick often felt like the realm was simply too small for someone like Hiccup. Where most Vikings are happy fishing, eating and fighting all day every day Hiccup wanted more. He wanted to learn everything, to explore everywhere, to see what no one else has seen. This was one of the reasons why, despite advice from the council members, Stoick allowed him to study the "Dragon Eye" and consequentially build the Dragon's Edge outpost; he knew his son would feel like a caged dragon if not. Yet here he was, making him make a decision that would, in essence, tie him down for the rest of his life. Part of him still felt guilty about the whole situation but on the other hand he knew he just wanted what was best for Hiccup. Without a doubt, Astrid was the best and not just because of who she was but who she challenged Hiccup to be. He was so engrossed in these thoughts he almost didn't hear the young blonde approach his house with her blue Nadder close behind.

"Good morning, Chief."

"Wha… Oh, good morning, Miss Hofferson." He quickly recovered. "What are you up to this fine day?"

"So far not much. I was just about to go for a morning flight and thought I'd see if Hiccup would like to join. We didn't get much of a flight last night."

"To be honest, I have no idea where he is."

Astrid sighed, "So, you talked to him?"

Stoick wasn't quite sure how to answer. Did Astrid know? He was told just last night that she didn't or had he just assumed. "Talked to him?" _Great strategy, Stoick,_ he thought sardonically, play dumb.

"I'm just putting two and two together really. You called him back to Berk for a reason and he's not home this early in the morning."

He softly chuckled, "He's said you do that."

"I wouldn't do it if he wasn't so predictable. How long has he been gone?"

"Since last night."

With that Astrid mounted Stormfly. "I guess I'll have to do my usual solo morning flight."

"Skull Crusher wouldn't mind a flight if it's company you're wanting."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Tell Hiccup not to be gone too long."

"I will." The second the words were out of her mouth she knew she had been caught. She gave an embarrassed look to her chief.

He chuckled once again. "Go on before he flies to the end of the realm." As he watched her fly away his thoughts went to the night Faas and Inga first visited him, they were certainly correct, as much as she tried to hide it, Astrid was in love with his son. It showed in her very nature. He just hoped his son did right by her.

It didn't take Astrid long to find Hiccup. Stormfly did most of the work once her rider said "Find Toothless and Hiccup." Stormfly flew to a small nearby island that was more of a sea stack than island. Astrid looked for a place to land and saw a sleepy Toothless yawn and stretch, sensing their arrival. Once on the ground she gave the black dragon a friendly scratch under the chin, that was more than welcomed by the reptile, before turning to his rider who was still fast asleep on the ground. She nudged Hiccup with the toe of her boot to wake him. Hiccup shot to life and pulled a hidden dagger out of his flight suit aiming it at Astrid from the ground.

"Whoa! It's just me, Hiccup."

"Astrid!" He let out a jagged breath and lowered the dagger. "You startled me."

"I'll say. Since when did you start sleeping with weapons, that's my thing."

"Right about the time people started saying they wanted to capture or kill me, so awhile now."

"I'm actually impressed. Another thing you've surprised me with this trip." She reached down and took the dagger from his hand before he had a chance to put it back in its place. It was nicely balanced, very sharp, and obviously Hiccup made by the detailing. "You know; I might need one of these myself." She teased

"Maybe Odin will bring you one for Snoggletog this year." He gave her a mischievous smile teasing right back.

"No, I'm pretty sure he 'is' bringing me one this year."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yup." With mocked confidence, she tossed it in the air and caught it before handing it back to Hiccup with a laugh.

Sitting on the ground looking up at Astrid laugh made things almost feel normal. That is until Hiccup remembered the reason he flew to this island and was sleeping on the cold hard ground instead of his warm bed. He tried to hide his uneasy facial expression with a smile but Astrid saw right through it and he knew it.

"Are you going to tell me why you slept all the way out here?"

"You know why."

"Okay, then are you going to tell me what your dad talked to you about?"

"No." Even after a whole night of wrestling he was not sure he was ready to talk about it with anyone, especially Astrid.

Astrid tried her best to keep the surprise from her face at his straightforward answer. "Am I not supposed to know?"

"Yes. No. I… I don't know."

Astrid, thinking she wasn't going to get any more specifics anytime soon sat down close to him. They sat silently for some time when she noticed he only had one of his usual 2 braids. She remembered the night she asked if she could add braids to his hair. He had looked at her skeptically but agreed. That was nearly two years ago. Every few weeks she would redo one of the braids with or without his permission, he didn't seem to mind or at least he didn't say anything. On instinct, she sectioned out some of his thick and somewhat tangled hair and began weaving it together.

The feeling of Astrid's fingers in his hair affected him more than he would admit. He genuinely enjoyed each time she braided his hair since the first time she decided to do it, but with circumstances as they were it somehow meant more to him. He recalled what his father had told him, that they were confident she was in love with him. He had admitted to his dad last night that he loved her but how could people believe that someone as amazing as Astrid Hofferson would fall in love with him? Then again, her actions came to the forefront of his mind. She did come home with him and then there was that kiss last night that nearly send his blood boiling. As she finished with her latest addition to his hair he began to think of the possibility of truth behind his father's words and what that meant for him. Before he could change his mind, he shot out a question. "What do you see in your future?"

"Like a year from now? Or future future?"

"I don't know, few years from now. What do you see?"

"I don't know. Less than 2 years ago I was set on joining the Berk Guard when I left with you to find Dagur. The came the Dragon Eye and Dragon Hunters and Dagur becoming an ally. I've given up on any predictions for my life, especially if you're in it."

Hiccup tried is best to push away the thoughts of what 'being in her life' could really look like before continuing. "Yeah, but do you see yourself still on The Edge? Back on Berk? Exploring? Berk Guard? Starting a family or… you know." He tried to sneak the last question in as casually as possible but it didn't stop his stomach from knotting or the burn of his cheeks.

Astrid almost felt like asking if he got hit on the head. Hiccup rarely talked about the future or anything serious for that matter that didn't involve dragons. Talking of life decisions like chief-ing or starting a family were almost foreign for him. Then realization struck her heart frozen. Just the day before they had talked about the fact that Hiccup could be married off to a complete stranger for the sake of an alliance. Now here he was hiding out after a talk with Stoick, asking about the future and in obvious discomfort. She could feel her chest tightening ;she told herself she didn't know why had such a reaction however it was growing increasingly difficult to lie to herself. "Well, I… I've always imagined myself going back to Berk, it's my home, as for the rest, I don't know."

"There has been very few times in my life where I have looked into the future and known what I wanted. I've always known what others wanted for me. I don't know, it's getting to the point where I'm not sure if the things I want are really what I want or just what others want for me. Does that even make sense?"

"I think it does—Hiccup? What's bothering you?"

Hiccup paused before answering, choosing his words carefully. "I have a decision I have to make and soon, to be frank I'm scared."

"What kind of decision?" Her chest tightened a little bit more.

"Oh, the best kind, don't you know." he cynically retorted. "In other words, the life alerting kind." He looked at Astrid for support but was surprised to find her staring at the ground looking uneasy. Astrid was never uneasy about anything, at least never revealed she was, especially physically. He retraced his steps trying to find the cause. Well, he was being rather vague especially when they usually told each other everything. He and Astrid both viewed vagueness as a sign of distrust but was it enough to cause a physical sign of anxiousness in Astrid? He wasn't entirely convinced.

Feeling the scrutiny of Hiccup, Astrid defensively faced him, "What are you looking at?"

"I just—I" What was he trying to say anyway.

"Yes?" The look she gave him was more suitable for training a stubborn dragon than a best friend.

But Hiccup saw past the disguise of self-assurance she was giving him now and saw instead the uncertainty in her eyes. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't hide things from her, especially this big. It felt too closely to lying and he promised himself he'd never lie to Astrid again after she learned he was hiding Toothless years ago. There was also a quiet desperation he had pushed down all night to ask what she thought, to ask what she wanted. With new resolve, he looked at her eye to eye, took a deep breath and hoped for the best. "My father asked me to offer a marriage contract."

Astrid felt like one of Toothless' plasma blasts struck her. Her gut was right. Stoick wanted him to marry for the sake of the tribe. She wanted to interrogate him about every element. Who was this maiden? Was she a warrior? Did she like dragons? Was she from Berk or another Tribe? Was she tall? Short? blonde? Brunette? And on and on. The lies she had been telling herself for years, that Hiccup was nothing more than a friend, fellow dragon rider, and leader came crashing down around her? She tried to calm down for Hiccup's sake. She miraculously pinched out "What are you going to do?"

He was certainly hoping for a better reaction than that, maybe more enthusiasm and a little less rigidness. He tried not to take it personally, reminding himself that this was a lot to take in. His phrasing from this point had to be careful. "I spent most of last night thinking, more accurately stressing about it. I actually think I've come to my answer but one thing keeps holding me back from committing."

"What's that?" She spoke it with a slight edge trying to sound more assured than she felt.

"You." As he spoke he avoided her eyes and looked out to the horizon. His face and voice revealed nothing yet it sent a jolt to her heart. She tried to say something, anything but could only sit wide eyed and mouth slightly agape. What was he saying? Her desire to hear him say he cared, that she mattered to him, for more than just her skills, rose from within her chest where she had buried it deep. His next words dashed it all. "I can't make this decision alone, Astrid. I need you to help me in all this."

The jolt that was sent to her heart moments ago fizzled away. He needed her only to help him decide not because he cared for her the way she cared for him. He needed her logic not her heart. A lump grew in her throat and her eyes began to burn. No, she wouldn't, couldn't cry. Hofferson's don't cry. She blinked rapidly and swallowed, her hurt quickly turning to anger. After all they had been through together, all the impromptu kisses, the stolen glances, the desire (she assumed was mutual) to be near each other, he had the audacity to ask her what she thought about him marrying someone else. Her mind reeled but her anger was focused. She had to work to steady her breathe.

Hiccup felt the shift in Astrid. It was like a cold wind emanated from her and was being projected at him. He hesitantly turned towards her and saw the rage he had seen many times; the only difference was this time was it was directed towards him. He had thought the idea of marrying each other would certainly be a shock to her but he didn't think for a second that it would spur her anger and to such a degree. It hurt him more than he could say.

Finally, after tense eye contact Astrid spoke trying to keep her voice as even as possible however unable to control the edge. "You're an adult, make it yourself." Hiccup's brows furrowed, what had happened to this conversation and to Astrid for that matter? Before he could say anything, she stood up and walked toward Stormfly with determination.

"Astrid?"

She paused before climbing onto her dragon. Her shoulders slumped as she exhaled and turned to face him. The rage seemed to suddenly dissipate and hurt now shadowed her face, hurt that reflected his own. "I hope you find happiness with her, whoever she is." With that she climbed onto der dragon and launched into the sky.

Hiccup was left dumbfounded sitting on the ground not knowing whether to follow or give her space. Since the moment he mentioned him having to make a big decision Astrid seemed as erratic as flock Terrible Terrors on dragon nip. Then she wishes him happiness with an unknown girl. He was seriously beginning to wonder if he missed something obvious or if Astrid was losing her mind. Toothless laid down next to his friend looking at him sympathetically. Hiccup leaned on his dragon's head while scratching him absent mindedly. "Did I miss something? It was like we were having two different conversations or was that just me?" Toothless warbled and looked up at his friend also seemingly confused by what had transpired. Hiccups eyebrows lowered and pinched together in thought. "And what on earth did she mean by 'I hope you find happiness with her'—Oh gods! I'm a muttonhead!" He shot up and jumped on toothless in one smooth motion. "Come on, Bud! We have a Nadder to catch!"

Astrid kicked her heels into Stormfly urging her to go faster. She didn't know what direction she was flying just as long as it was away from Hiccup. The cold wind in her face kept her in a reality she didn't want to face. She tried to fight the emotions that were brimming in her eyes; she tried to tell herself she really didn't care but the more she denied the more she had to fight for control. Over and over she told herself that she was a Hofferson and Hofferson's don't cry. It was all she had left.

Stormfly feeling the distress of her rider decided to land, even though she was pressed to stay in the air. To Astrid's displeasure Stormfly had landed in what felt like the worst place imaginable, the Cove. If there was ever a place to try to forget Hiccup this was the opposite. The Cove seemed to be filled with echoes of him. It was the place he hid Toothless and stood up to her to defend him all those years ago. It was also where she promised to keep his secret followed by their first kiss, even if it was a hasty peck on the cheek.

Astrid, slid off her dragon and curled into the blue scales. "What am I going to do, Stormfly? I'm strong but this is different. I'd have to fight myself everyday as I faced him with someone else, hiding that I… That I…" she sat up surprised by the words that nearly came out of her mouth. "I love him? I… I love him. Oh, Thor, what have I done?" She brought both knees up and dropped her face on crossed arms. Curled up, Astrid could sense the presents of another person just before a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up to find a soft smile and emerald eyes filled with compassion. In a moment of embarrassment her rage toward him was forgotten, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." His smile turning into a smirk as he remembered saying those very words to his father just hours before as his life got turn upside down.

The love she felt for him melted into hurt and his tender touch burned through her armor. She shrugged off his hand and stood up to avoid his eye contact, "Ugh! Go away!"

"No. Not until you listen to me."

"What could you possibly have to say to me?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." Hiccup saw Astrid's jaw tighten.

"I think we both can agree on that" She spat back.

"I think I need to explain this whole marriage thing more specifically."

"Spare me the details." Knowing that Stormfly wouldn't let her runaway from Hiccup and Toothless again, as all the dragons on Berk had a strange loyalty to them, which she always though remarkable but now was annoyed by, she marched toward the only entrance of the Cove.

"Astrid, will you stop!" Matching his uneven pace to hers as he followed behind. "Just listen!" Astrid looked back long enough to give him a death glare in the hope of discouraging his pursuit. "It's not what you think."

"Leave me alone!"

Hiccup was desperate. He didn't have time to think, it was now or never. He'd already done something stupid now it was time to do something crazy; she might hate him for this but it was worth the risk. He caught up enough to grab her wrist and whirl her around. "No, I won't leave you alone, not now, not ever." The look of shock and annoyance was instantly prevalent on her face. Before she could fight back or say a word he claimed her mouth with his.

She tried to push him away, but it was as if all strength left her arms, she knew he wasn't even holder tightly. He held her with one arm on her back while his other arm traversed up her spine. With each second, her resolve to fight him faded. As his fingers tangled with her hair and cradled her head all fight drained from her completely, leaving her weak in the knees. The hands that were on his chest to push him away wrapped around his neck. She realized at that moment how long she had wanted him to kiss her like that, to hold her this way but never allowed herself to dwell on it for a myriad of excuses. She involuntarily deepened their kiss finding a passion she didn't know she processed.

Hiccup's heart was beating fast and wild. He knew she would fight his kiss and only hoped for acceptance, but the passion in her reciprocation overwhelmed him. More so than ever before, the thought of her in someone else's arms felt immoral in every way. He could have stayed in this moment for the rest of his life if it were not for his unspoken words that lingered in the air. He pulled away from her lips reluctantly but continued to hold her close. He whispered to her, "It's you."

"What?" The breathless way she asked and the furrow of her brow effectively breaking Hiccups heart as she tried to grasp the complete meaning.

"It's you. You're my life altering decision."

"I don't understand."

"My father asked me to offer a marriage contract—to you."

Astrid stood unmoving absorbing his words. Her face held confusion until a small smile found the corners of her mouth. Without warning she punched him hard on the shoulder sending him back. "Why didn't you just say so, you idiot!"

Hiccup rubbed his should with a grimaced expression. "I should have seen that coming."

"And there's more where that came from. I'm still mad."

"That's understandable."

"I… I thought that you… you…"

The obvious fluster that was rarely seen in her only broke his heart further. Accident or no he had hurt her and he'd find a way to make it up to her even if it took the rest of his life, which now may actually be a possibility. "I know what you thought. I have played our conversation over and over in my head since you flew away. Until I realized our misunderstanding I honestly didn't think I needed to specify who I was talking about."

"I beg to diff…" She was silenced by a hasty kiss.

"I didn't feel the need to specify because you are the only one I would ever marry. Even in my obliviousness I knew that much. I want you or no one at all."

Astrid's breath caught. She opened and closed her mouth and blinked several times before she could find her voice again. "Hiccup? Did you just ask me to marry you?"

Hiccup's eyes darted around as he quickly retraced his words. "I think I did."

"Is that what you want?"

"I think so." Though it was a statement it lacked confidence.

"You think so?" She jutted out her hip and rested her hand on it in what Hiccup thought a distracting way.

"Is it what you want?"

"Maybe." Astrid shrugged.

There was an awkward tension that surrounded them and pulled all confidence from them. The two that had passionately embraced mere moments before now looked everywhere but each other, secretly pleading for the other to say something first. Then with the boldness reserved for facing wild dragons, Hiccup lifted her hand and placed it over his heart.

"Astrid?"

Astrid looked at their hands slightly bobbing with the rise and fall of his chest before looking up at him.

"This whole mess started with Viking tradition and what is expected of us. But it was also started because our crazy parents saw something we didn't or at least what we ignored." He took a deep breath before plunging further. "I love you, Astrid Hofferson. And as unbelievable as it sounded I heard you say that you loved me too. So, Astrid, not for the sake of Berk, or tradition, or expectations but because of… us, is this what you want?"

"Hiccup, I don't—Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

Hiccup hesitated but his expression of amusement filled the silence. "Me too." His smile grew to almost laughter. "How? Just last night I could barely get out what I felt yet today there's all of this." He waved his arms between the them leaving her hand idling falling from his chest. "Who saw that coming?"

Astrid joined in on his amusement of the situation. "Next time your dad asks you to come home, maybe you should just stay away."

Hiccup pulled her into an embrace, "You can say that again."

She had never thought she would be the kind of girl who desired to be held but here she was blissfully content in the lanky arms of her betrothed, her future husband. That's when reality really stormed in. "Hiccup!" she pulled away to arm's length.

"What!" Both dragons raising their heads in alarm with Hiccup.

"We're getting married!"

"Oh gods, we are." He put both his hands on the top of his head.

"I'm going to be a Haddock."

"Weird."

"I'm going to be the wife of a chief. A chiefess."

"Yeah." The shaking in his voice becoming more evident.

"The mother of your..."

Hiccup quickly cut her off. "Okay you can stop right there." He put his hands on her forearms as if trying to hold her back. "Just stop."

Astrid loved the discomfort her simple statement gave Hiccup and couldn't help herself from mischievousness. She looked up at him in mock affection, "…All 6 of your children."

"That's it. I changed my mind." A dry and uninterested tone cutting through his words

"You can't. You asked, I accepted."

Hiccup sighed in a playful manner and pulled her closer. "Fine, anything you say, milady."

And with that he gave her an ardent kiss that left both of then wondering why they had wasted so much time and vowing in their own silent way to not take the other for granted again.


	6. Chapter 6

_Finally getting another chapter up! I can never say it enough thank you for all the reviews!_

A few _small things before the chapter._

 _1\. Please be kind in your reviews, don't put others down to critique my writing, good or bad._

 _2\. Last chapter (5) seemed to have some confusion. "6 kids" was a joke Astrid made to get a rise from Hiccup hence her teasing tone. Nothing more implied other than Hiccup being nervous at the prospect of being a father._

 _Once again, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid spent the remains of the morning with each other in the Cove. Any freedom they thought their previous relationship had now seemed lacking. In the short span of their betrothal they had discovered a closeness they didn't know existed and to their surprise it wasn't physical. They now shared hopes and dreams that they never imagined sharing with anyone and were amazed to find encouragement and support even in the things even considered foolish. There was a lightness and ease to them although they now carried the weight of marriage and family; it didn't feel heavy as it was something they carried together. They laughed fuller, smiled broader and, of course, they kissed and held each other longer. The love they gave and received from each other was foreign to majority of betrothed and even some married Vikings. Without a doubt, they knew they had been given a gift that few could boast of.

The sun was climbing the sky revealing the passing of the morning. Astrid was about to pull Hiccup into their umpteenth soft kiss of the day when she regretfully paused. "We should head back to the village."

Unwilling to release her he cupped her chin and whined "Why would you say that?"

"Well, we have been gone awhile and people have probably started to talk and if they haven't..." She tried to sound serious but the small kisses Hiccup continuously placed on her cheeks and neck fumbled her emotions and placed a big smile on her face. "… if they haven't yet they will after we make our announcement.

He pulled away from her with a roguish smile. "If people are talking it's most likely true by now."

"Hiccup!" Her matching smiling betraying her attempt of shock.

He laughed not so much at her exclamation but the brightness of her cheeks at his statement. They had made an inordinate amount of headway for one morning in their relationship, but he could see they still had quite a way to go, and he was perfectly okay with that. It would be like rediscovering who Astrid was and he saw that as quite the adventure.

She shoved him in the shoulder with her own. "What would your dad say about you right now?"

"Way to go, son." he grinned back ignoring the drop of her jaw at his comment. He then grew more serious toward her words, reality crashing in. He looked up at the sun. "I'm assuming your parents don't know where you are."

"I'm sure they have an idea, as does your dad."

"Ah, dad. I guess I have to finish our conversation from last night."

"Probably should considering you not only decided but already followed through on what he asked."

"Yeah, he probably won't like that part. Alright, come on." He stood up from the rock he was sitting on and pulled Astrid up with him. They walked over to their dragons who were resting in the shade fully satisfied in seeing their riders together, especially Toothless who, aside from Hiccup, liked Astrid best of all the Dragon Riders. He affectionately nudged her with his nose as she passed him on her way to her own dragon. The affection she showed him in return told him she had similar thoughts toward him as he toward her. He crooned at her soft scratches.

Hiccup stopped and watch the interaction of his best friend and future wife. Though brief and subtle he knew the real implications behind it. He knew in that moment if he never received anything else in life he would be more than content. Before Astrid climbed onto Stormfly, Hiccup hooked an arm around her waist and gave her a quick but meaningful kiss.

"What was that for?"

"You being you. Aaannd, once we get back there's won't be as much of that."

"Are you trying to make me want to stay—cause it's working."

"But if we stay I can't write up a certain contract to present to your family."

Astrid feigned annoyance, "Okay. But one more for the flight." She tilted her face up in anticipation.

"If you must." Then he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Astrid crossed her arms with a scowl. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Get used to it." He spoke with one eyebrow raised.

"But we're not in front of anyone except our dragons right now."

"That's actually part of my point." Suddenly he was looking a little uncomfortable. He sighed in hesitation. "How do I put this subtly? Umh, I look at you and you're just, you know, beautiful. And I see the way you are with Toothless and… I love you and you want to be with me and…"

Astrid blinked at his muttering "Just say it, Hiccup. We're both adults here."

His eyes widened just moments before his smile grew and his shoulders bobbed slightly with a laugh. "Okay, okay, you're right. I guess I'm just used to being more reserved around you. It's all brand-new."

"True, same here I guess." Smiling in return.

Hiccup gently grabbed both her hands, "Astrid, I want to respect you, I want to respect your family and mine, our positions. That's why when we get home I think things should be a little different from this morning. You know me, I don't care much for tradition but I do care about you."

Astrid understood what he meant but that didn't stop her from wanting to protest. She wanted to say she didn't care about reputation or what others thought about them but then she looked at the earnestness in his face and knew he was right. He was trying to put her, their families and their tribe before his own emotional and physical desires in usual Hiccup fashion, something she would never want to change about him. "I'm not saying that I like it but agreed. Nevertheless, that doesn't change one thing."

"What?"

"I still need one more for the flight."

"You're going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

"It's either me or some crazy dragon."

"Both sound violent."

"One certainly will be violent if you don't give me what I ask for." Astrid stood with hands on her hips and a stern expression she had a hard time maintaining due to a hidden smile.

Just as Hiccup had predicted, he was seeing a different side to Astrid than ever before, and he loved it. "If that's the case..." He stunned her by pulling her to himself and kissing her deep and hard. Before she could gather her wits, she was being pushed back. Her legs were unsteady and her head was fuzzy. As soon as he released her he walked away toward Toothless. "That should hold you awhile." He sent her a wink atop the dragon's back and took off toward the village.

Astrid soon found her legs and quickly jumped on Stromfly. "That's it! He's not getting the last word on this one. Let's beat those two, girl."

Astrid won the race to the village much to Hiccup's surprise, even if it was by a very small margin. She willfully refrained from gloating as they landed so as not to draw attention to themselves. She was feeling awkward enough as it was. They cordially smiled at those that greeted them but didn't linger after landing. With a secret smile and a wink, the unknown couple went their own directions. Astrid decided she was going to go home and try to act as normal as possible and help her mother around the house while Hiccup set out to find his father. Unlike the confrontation with his father the night before he was looking forward to this one.

Hiccup looked for Stoick at their home, the hall and forge with no luck. He was about to look in the weapons house when he turned a corner too quickly and ran into Faas, literally.

"Ah, Faas! I'm, uh, sorry." He flailed his hands in discomfort.

Faas also looked to be in discomfort though not as much as Hiccup. "Oh no, no. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Both Vikings stood awkwardly trying to find where to go next in this most likely brief conversation.

"Where are you heading in such a rush, lad" Faas asked trying to find the ease they had with each other the previous night.

"I was looking for my dad." After all that had occurred between he and Astrid that morning he couldn't find it in himself to look directly at her father. If he had looked up he might have been surprised to discover Faas was having a difficulty looking at him too.

"Ah… More chief duty?"

"Something like that."

"Good. Good…"

"…Well, I'm going to, uh, go look for him now."

"Yes. I, uh, saw him in the store house not long ago. You might want to look there next."

"Thanks, I will"

Hiccup veered to the right as Faas stepped left and they nearly collided again. Out of embarrassment they both tried to correct but with the same results.

"I…I'm sorry" Hiccup Stuttered.

"You know, why don't I just stand here and you can go ahead."

Hiccup did as Faas instructed and moved around him. He let out a held breath of nervousness as he walked away from the encounter when Faas called his name. It wasn't loud and had not even a hint to harshness even though his voice was as burly as Stoick's. For the first time since their run-in Hiccup looked him in the eye. There was a pause before Faas softly spoke.

"I'm sorry."

No explanation was needed. Hiccup knew without a doubt by the tone and accompanying expression that this apology had nothing to do with their current interaction and everything to do with the very reason he sought his father. He also had no doubt of the genuineness of the words. There was a softness to his eyes almost like a sadness that was not quite ready to surface, if it did at all. What words in response could ever be enough? Hiccup had to at least try. He stepped just close enough so no one could easily overhear.

"Thank you for understanding but it's not your fault. It's no one's fault really. It's just life."

Faas knowingly nodded, "Aye."

"I…" the younger Viking hesitated as he tried to determine how his next words would be accepted and if they were too forward. "It is just life but I'm glad I have someone like your daughter to live it with—I promise I'll always try to do right by her."

Faas met Hiccup's eyes, that softness growing but with pride joining in this time. "I know you will, son. You've already proved that."

They smiled at each other with new found respect then proceeded to stand in awkward silent once again. They could feel that the un-Viking nature their conversation had reached its climax and someone had to break it, fast. Luckily Faas was ready, "Now go find that father of yours! A Viking can only be so patient!" It wasn't harsh but firm with an undertone of laughter that Hiccup appreciated.

"I know," he tossed back. "Oh, don't I know."

Hiccup found his father just where Faas had said he would be, the store house. He was most likely taking inventory in preparation for devastating winter. There were several other men and women around much to Hiccup's displeasure. He walked in slowly and quietly to be as invisible as possible. In a low voice, he approached his dad who was shouting orders as usual. "Dad, can we talk?"

"Son! You finally made it back!" Stoick boomed.

So much for being invisible. "Yeah, hi dad. Um, can we talk?"

"Sure! Always time for you." He barked some more orders before leading the way out the door and to their home. On the way, they were stopped many times and it all wasn't just for Stoick. Many Vikings stopped Hiccup to ask him questions regarding ill-behaved dragons or advice for their scaly pets. By the time they made it to the house both where nearly spent on patience.

"So, should I be happy right now or should I prepare myself for the worst." Stoick wasted no time in getting the discussion started once the door was shut to the house.

"Depends on the way you look at it."

"Oh?" Raising a curious brow.

"This morning I… Well I kind of asked Astrid to marry me." Stoick made no reply. Hiccup didn't know whether to take this silence as a good or bad sign. "Dad?"

"Oh ho ho!" Stoick finally burst into laughter. "Son! Can't you do anything traditional, can you? I should have known!"

Hiccup gave a weak laugh in return. "I didn't mean to do it, it just sorta happened. She misunderstood some stuff and was mad, I panicked, then—one thing—after the other—and…" his hands turned up in an almost surrender.

"Just the kind of thing to happen to you!" he was still laughing and clapped Hiccup on the back. "I guess we have no choice but to prepare for your marriage negotiations considering you already did the asking."

"I guess so." Hiccup was now joining in more cheerily.

"Then let's get to it!"

Several houses away Astrid was sitting with her mom doing, what she called the evil necessity, mending. Her usual nimble fingers didn't want to adhere to the task and she moved at a shameful pace.

Inga looked at her daughter several times from the corner of her eye trying not to distract herself or Astrid from their work but trying to figure out how to proceed. On her last glance, she saw a whimsical smile and a far off look in Astrid's eyes. _Odin, help us_ , she thought to herself, _Astrid is daydreaming. Of all people._ "You were gone for quite some time this morning'. What were you up to? More training?"

It took Astrid longer to realize her mother was talking than she cared to admit. She feigned nonchalance, "Something like that."

"On your own the whole time? You know I don't like you doing such training alone. What if something were to happen."

"I wasn't alone the whole time." She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear in avoidance.

"Oh?"

"I found Hiccup while I was out."

"Well that's fortunate, isn't it?"

Astrid gave an almost whimsical hum in reply and was lost once again to her inward thoughts. Inga stared at her daughter with eyebrows raised waiting for a more extensive response which she never received. _Odin help us indeed._

Hours later the Haddocks found themselves at the door of the Hofferson's feeling more nervous than they could have anticipated.

"You ready, son?" Stoick asked in his soft lilt reserved for the youth of his tribe.

"Umh yeah, sure."

"You sure sound like it."

Hiccup was unsure why the dry sarcasm of his father did more to bolster his nerve than any of his soft-spoken words. Probably has something to do with defiance. He took a deep shaky breath before lifting his fisted hand to knock on the door. Seconds which felt like hours passed before the door was opened revealing an eager Astrid. From the look on her face she must have been anticipating his arrival from the moment they parted. In truth, she had nearly jumped every time she heard a knock, several had been for her neighbors and one had been her brother's mug hitting the table. Hearing the defined knock echo through her family's house had sent her frazzled nerve into a tizzy, that is until she opened the door and saw pair of bright green eyes staring back at her filled with as much excitement and nerves she felt.

"Hi Hiccup." She almost sounded like those silly girls she swore she'd never become, that was of course before Hiccup had to go and make her soft.

"Hi Astrid." His reply was no better than hers, spoken in a dream like state. The two stared at one another in silence, their eyes expressing what words could not. Stoick had to clear his throat to remind the two obviously in love Vikings he was still around. "I… um…" Hiccup, with cheeks now burning having been caught ogling, tried to begin and looked to his father for what to do next.

Before Stoick could take his fatherly cue, Inga stepped behind Astrid. Joy was emanating from her face; it was happening, it was really happening. She had assumed things had gone well with Hiccup if her daughters distracted mood was any indication but nothing could have prepared her for the relief she felt at the sight of the two Haddocks standing at her door. "Chief, Hiccup, please do come in. Astrid?"

"Ah, yes, of course. Please come in." Astrid moved out of the doorway to let the two visitors in.

"How can we help you two today." Inga's words felt practiced but what else was she to say; if she let herself go right now she might do some very un-Viking things.

Hiccup cleared the squeak forming in his throat and spoke in a calmness that surprised him. "We've come- I've come to speak with you and Faas." The glow that grew on Astrid's cheeks at those simple words was more evident than the parents had ever seen before.

"Astrid, could you run and get your father? He working on the docks today." Without another word, Astrid shot out the door.

Hiccup silently and awkwardly looked around the room looking for something, anything to distract him until Faas' arrival. The other two in the room didn't seem to be fairing any better. Finally, he gathered the courage to look at Igna and saw the glisten in her eyes. He has never seen her so happy in all his days on Berk. This completely bewildered him. How could he bring her so much happiness, he was just, well, Hiccup? Sure, he was son of a chief and the future chief himself but he was the lucky one to get someone like Astrid. The blueness of Inga's eyes reminded him of his future wife causing him to unconsciously smile.

This wasn't missed by Inga, "Hiccup, we know you don't have to do this but we're thankful that you are."

"That where you're wrong. I do have to do this. I can't live without her."

Inga's breath caught, her daughter would learn one day what she really had in Hiccup. He would certainly be one of the most devoted husbands, much like his father. Stoick's faithful love for his wife Valka was known even beyond Berk. He searched month after month after she was taken by dragons. Even after he gave up on her return he never remarried saying he had met Valhalla in human form and she gave him a child, what more could he ask for in this realm. Somehow, he had passed this trait of love to his son and Astrid was fortunate to be on the receiving end. The Haddock's loved hard. Then again Astrid herself was loyal almost to a fault and her word was iron clad. Once she vowed herself to Hiccup there would never be a day she would turn her back on him or that he would find himself alone. She'd go down with him fighting if that's what it took. The future of not only the Haddock clan but Berk itself couldn't be in better hands than Hiccup and Astrid's.

Inga's thoughts were interrupted by Astrid and Faas entering the home.

"Stoick, Hiccup, how can I help you." Faas asked just as practiced as Inga.

Hiccup step forward, his prosthetic softly clicking on the wood floor silently thanking Fass for quickly getting to the point and not dragging things out with civilities. "Faas Hofferson, I and my father have come to negotiate with you. Skipping all the formalities, I love your daughter and I'm asking to marry her."

A smile grew on Faas' face at Hiccups address. This was the fourth time he'd been asked for Astrid's hand. All the others, including the inquiry from another island, were long winded and more refined yet none could hold a candle to Hiccup's straight forward statement, he loved Astrid and wanted to marry her. Those words were worth more than all the monies promised by all the rest put together. Faas looked to Astrid who was standing next to him solid, clearly content. "If there are no objections from Astrid negotiations will be permitted."

Astrid nearly laughed out her answer. "I have no objections—at all."

Faas laughed along with his daughter, "Then gather your witnesses and so we can come to an agreement!"

Witnesses which included Spitelout and Gobber were quickly gathered in the Hofferson home. As for negotiations, not much was discussed. Stoick and Hiccup would take no opposition for what the Bride Price would be regardless of her dowry. A higher price had not been seen since the marriage of Stoick and Valka. The Morning After Gift to be given to Astrid after consummation, the only proposal with which Hiccup perpetually bushed through considering who was in the room, was also totaled more than Faas and Inga could have imagined. Now they really didn't want anyone to know they asked this of them. Of course, Hiccup had to alter tradition where and when he could; it was then agreed that the full Bride Price would be paid immediately instead of at the marriage ceremony with added Hiccup forged weapons if they would allow the two betrothed to marry whenever they pleased, granted no children were conceived.

Astrid watched while each and every point was finalized. Just the day before she would have told herself that this was impossible. She never thought she'd enter a marriage contract so willingly. Likewise, Hiccup, who had to be asked to propose to her, had agreed whole heartedly to but not out of tradition but respect and love for her. She had said yes because she respected and loved him back. She would forever be grateful for his crazy idea of chasing her down and fighting to maintain a kiss after her misunderstanding. Her life changed during that kiss.

Astrid held her breath as the final point was settled and Hiccup and her father stood to face each other. They clasp hands in agreement. Hiccup looked to her and smiled before facing Faas again, this was it. With hands still clasp Hiccup sealed the contract. "We declare ourselves witnesses that you bond me in lawful betrothal, and with taking hold of hands you promise me the dowry and engage to fulfill and observe the whole of the compact between us, which has been notified in the hearing of witnesses without duplicity or cunning, as a real and authorized compact."

As the final word left his mouth Astrid released her breath. It was done and sealed. She was going to marry Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The witnesses in the room cheered and slapped Hiccup on the back. The whole room filled with laughter at comments such as, "It's about time!" and "Who saw this coming 5 years ago?" Spitelout earned the largest laughter, "After facing all those dragons, boy-o, you finally were brave enough to ask her, eh?" Faas poured mead for everyone and toasts were made to the happy couple dozens of times as mugs became bottomless. So much merriment was had that no one even realized the celebrated betrothed could no longer be found amongst them.

Hiccup and Astrid sat on a cliffs edge overlooking the sea toward the sunset, arms wrapped around each other. Their back cuddled into the side of Toothless as he lay curled in the grass. They had escaped the celebration desiring nothing but each other's attention and a little overwhelmed at the joyous response of everyone. They never imagined that they'd bring so much happiness to their families and in the end Berk as a whole. Hiccup look at Astrid in a sideways gaze. How could his life have turned out so great?

"What?" smirked Astrid at seeing his eyes on her accompanied with his lopsided smile.

"Nothing, I just… I'm happy. When I was young I dreamt that one day I'd invent just one great thing or kill a dragon then maybe, just maybe you'd notice me. Yet here I am. I've created some crazy things that have actually worked."

"And somethings that haven't." teased Astrid.

"Fair enough. I'm lucky I'm still alive after some. But anyways, I've actually invented working things and I didn't kill a dragon but I gained a best friend instead." Toothless gave Hiccup's unoccupied arm a nudge at hearing the words 'best friend'. In response, he affectionately pet the dragons head. "And you didn't just notice me, you saw me. And now you're—"

"Going to spend the rest of my life fighting, flying, and living beside you no matter what comes our way?"

"Yeah." It was more breathed out than actually spoken.

"Aren't you glad things don't always work out the way you think they're going to?" Astrid asked rhetorically tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

Hiccup took a moment to let the truth of her words sink in. "Yeah, I really am. Although… I'm still curious what that other girl is like?" A mischievous quality seeping through.

"Huh?"

"You know the other girl I was going to marry."

Astrid instantly sat up straight and looked at him with confused eyes. "What other girl?" The bite in her words palpable.

"You know. The girl you hoped I'd find happiness with before you flew off angry this morning. Gods, was that just this morning?"

As understanding of Hiccup's joke regarding her error struck her an uncontrollable eye roll escaped along with a throaty chuckle. Her normal Astrid self would have punched anyone for teasing about a previous misunderstanding she had had but Hiccup made her anything but normal. He made her better just as she made him better. They were like Toothless' false tail in each other's lives; though improvements were often needed on his tail and perfection would never be found, he could never fly without it. They were imperfect people that made mistakes but they somehow brought flight to other's life. And if there ever was a time she felt like she was flying it was now. Of course, that sensation wouldn't stop her from getting back at him. "Eh, she wasn't good enough for you anyways."

"Why is that?" curiosity of her answer getting the best of him.

Astrid waves her hand flippantly. "She'd never have 10 kids for you."

"Wha- what! Now we're up to 10?"

"Yup, and she wouldn't have them for you. I know it" mirth and mischievousness dancing in her eyes unbridled.

"And neither are you." Hiccup's voice going a pitch higher trying to contain his own laughter.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"When has that ever worked on me, Hiccup. And besides good luck staying away from me once we're married; if you know what I mean." At this Astrid could no longer hide her broad smile knowing full well she had the upper hand and would most likely keep it.

The sigh that escaped Hiccup was infused with dry laughter as he pulled her closer to his side and kissed the top of her head. "You really are going to be the death of me, aren't you?"

The soft blonde head found its place in the curve of his neck once again. "At least it will be a good death."

"Yes, a very good death."


End file.
